Dravvles
by hitagashi
Summary: Drake/Dave one shots/drabbles. Based around the 1000 Prompts list I had lying around. Mentions of Balthazar/Veronica. Ratings vary and will be changed when it's time . Look inside for individual summaries. Mostly romance and friendship.
1. 0001 Panorama

******Prompt (#)********:** Panorama (1)  
******Fandom: **Sorcerer's Apprentice  
******Author:** hitagashi  
******Warnings/Spoilers: **headcanon implemented  
**Character(s); ********Pairing: **Drake, Dave, Veronica, Balthazar  
******Rating: **G  
******Genre: **friendship  
******Summary: **Magic, when implemented correctly, was like a panorama.  
******Disclaimer: **I do not own Sorcerer's Apprentice and make no money off of these writings.  
******Note: **So I decided to take that 1000 Prompts sheet I have in my computer and turn it into five pairs. Chosen at random. Except for the first five.

Magic, when implemented correctly, was like a panorama. It was a basic shape and then accents, 3D ones that made it unique and different. Balthazar's were a mixture of bubbly and fiery effects. Veronica's were like halos, halos and planetary rings. Dave's was more like mountains and he thought it meant something with stability and laziness or something. When they'd finally given Drake back his ring, Dave had given the condition that he wanted to see it. Drake had blinked, confused as to why, obviously.

"It's a right shocker though." This had no impact on Balthazar, who merely snorted. Veronica took a step back, eyes intent on his hands. Dave had scooted a bit closer, too curious for his own good. A snort, a roll of eyes and then there was energy just floating there. It arced out with electric charges, fire surrounding the ball. It moved a bit like liquid and had what looked like wind whipping around it. Dave was entranced, reaching out to touch it even as it was being held away.

"How's it... doing that?" Drake looked at him and then back at it, stretching it and twisting it. The only thing left was the base energy, more electric charges arcing up and out of it. Drake looked a bit crazy with the lighting, grin firmly in place.

"Told you I'm a right shocker. S'pose it started with the plasma bolts, yeah?" He nodded, extinguishing the ball of light, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Got my ring an' made a bolt. Nearly knocked my poof of a master off his arse." He chuckled, ruffling Dave's hair before turning and starting up the steps. "Ta, muchly!" And with that, he was gone.


	2. 0007 Belief

******Prompt (#)********:** Belief (7)  
******Fandom: ****Sorcerer's Apprentice**  
******Author:**** hitagashi**  
******Warnings/Spoilers:****mentions of Balthazar being a dick? yeah**  
**Character(s); ********Pairing: ****Veronica, Dave, Drake, Abigail**  
******Rating:**G  
******Genre:****I don't even know anymore, I guess family for Drake and Abigail? IDK**  
******Summary:****Balthazar had an unflinching belief at this point in his life that all Morganians were past redemption.**  
******Disclaimer:**I do not own Sorcerer's Apprentice and make no money off of these writings.  
******Note:****When I started this I kinda wanted to write something way different? And longer. And then the idea of Abigail taking to Drake as her older brother figure wormed its way into my head. THIS WAS GOING TO HAVE DRAVE, I swear but this happened.**

Balthazar had an unflinching belief at this point in his life that all Morganians were past redemption. Though Dave and Veronica didn't blame him. He'd been alive so long and lost his dearest people to them. Still, it didn't mean **all** of them were completely bad. So, that in mind, it was just Dave and Veronica doing... body patrol. Becky had nervously explained that she couldn't be in a world she didn't actually... understand. Veronica had understood, pat him on the arm, and they'd decided friendship was best. He'd miss her, but he understood.

"David, this way." He nodded, following her to what looked like the little girl, Abigail Williams, he remembered that, was hovering over the Depeche Mode wannabe. Hovering in a 'let me help you' sense, not literally. He'd grown up convinced this girl was evil but she was just that. A little girl. She was shaking the magician, eyebrows furrowed like she didn't know why he wasn't moving. But Dave could feel it. His life was fading... quickly.

"Please move." She was pulled back by Veronica as he focused, trying to see what he could do. With a small sigh, he let a plasma bolt slam into his chest. Then another. And another. On the fifth or sixth one, the blond man had gripped his wrist hard, eyes focusing on him. He was surprised that the girl rushed forward, checking on his vitals, hitting him in the back of the head when he complained. They couldn't change what Balthazar believed yet, but he definitely believed that they could be fine.

**"You've done well, David." A nod, smile in place as they left.**


	3. 0569 Lazy

******Prompt (#)********:** Lazy (569)  
******Fandom: ****Sorcerer's Apprentice**  
******Author:**** hitagashi**  
******Warnings/Spoilers:****none**  
**Character(s); ********Pairing: ****Drake, Dave, Veronica, Balthazar, ****Abigail, Bennet; Drave**  
******Rating:**G  
******Genre:****friendship, ****teeny romance**  
******Summary:****Drake had to laugh at Abigail's antics.**  
******Disclaimer:**I do not own Sorcerer's Apprentice and make no money off of these writings.  
******Note:****And then I continued the Abigail as family thing. Also people laughing at Balthazar a bit.**

Drake had to laugh at Abigail's antics. Despite being famous he did know how to keep house, liked to clean sometimes too to be fair. But Dave? Dave's apartment looked like a tornado had gone and swept through it. It wasn't just his fault either and she wasn't just scolding the Merlinian. The magician's eyes were brought back to the chess board, grimacing and sliding his Queen into place. Even if he was proud of beating Balthazar at the game the man was a very sore loser. He watched the man grit his teeth, watched Veronica back up a bit. Even the scolding girl and the two college students looked over.

"Say it." With an almost petulant shake of his head, his grimace got worse, especially when Balthazar's eye started twitching. "Say. It." A huff, a hand carding through blond hair.

"Checkmate." The sorcerer screamed out a curse and threw the table and chess set across the room. "You know, if you bloody well looked at what I could do and not what you **think** I'm 'bout to do you'd stand a chance." Which had been the wrong thing to say and he flinched at the rage directed at him. Until a large book hit the man in the back of the head. Abigail's eyes were narrowed and she pointed at the mess.

"Clean it up, Mister Balthazar. I **just** made it nice. You're going to **ruin** it." Drake and Dave snickered, Bennet and Veronica laughed, and Balthazar went about cleaning the mess he'd made. Well, the man thought, at least Dave and Bennet weren't the only lazy people there. With that in mind, he tugged the younger sorcerer over, kiss pressed to his forehead with a chuckle.

"Takin' him out, yeah? Ta."


	4. 0527 Share

******Prompt (#)********:** Share (527)  
******Fandom: **Sorcerer's Apprentice  
******Author:** hitagashi  
******Warnings/Spoilers: **silliness  
**Character(s); ********Pairing: **Drake, Dave, Becky; Drave  
******Rating: **G  
******Genre: **friendship  
******Summary: **Of all the things the Morganian did, sharing was not one of them.  
******Disclaimer: **I do not own Sorcerer's Apprentice and make no money off of these writings.  
******Note: **No idea where I was going with this. I just really wanted to do something silly? You know those people who are like "have my babies" and "marry me" in stereotype? Thought I'd do that. I also make Drake a bit of a spoiled brat don't I? Mannnnnn.

Of all the things the Morganian did, sharing was **not** one of them. It made his blood boil and his teeth grind. But that is exactly what he felt like he was doing. Time split between school, training, friends, and him... Dave was damn lucky he was cute. He was close to crushing the glass in his hand, however, because Becky and Dave were talking and he knew his now boyfriend had been head over heels for her. At one point. Doesn't matter. All that matters is they're really close together and whispering so he can't hear them in his own damn home.

"Oi, what're you lot doin'?" And there went his accent. It got thicker the more annoyed he got, or so Dave said. They turned to look at him, smiling a bit before turning back to whatever it was. Now, really, that was pushing it. With a huff, he set the glass down and started to move on over, only stopping when Dave huffed.

"Reading your fan mail, doofus. I mean, seriously, half these girls are crazy!" Becky was laughing as she spoke, coughing and clearing her throat while Drake settled in beside his sorcerer. The boy looked happy except for that quirk of his eyebrow that meant he was _jealous_. "_And, omfg, if you and me could have babies that would be awesome. XOXO, love you Mister Stone!_" The two on the couch started laughing at the horrible falsetto she'd pushed into. She grabbed another, running it by Dave.

"All right. This one's good. Seriously." Even though the tick was back. Humming, calloused fingers stroked through brown hair.

"_You don't know me, Mister Stone, but I feel as though we were... __**made**__ for each other. Pieces of a puzzle, as it were._" Drake had to stifle his laugh at the even worse pitch down, Dave was pretty much wheezing and sobbing already. "_However, I know you are very much... __**engaged**__ at the moment. And if not, you really should be. And while I am loathe to admit defeat to that boy, I wish you luck. But, if it ever goes sour maybe I'll have a chance, __**hm**__?_" That had them dying there, tears streaming down red faces and wheezing coming from both men.

"Good thing neither of you shares, huh?" A shaky nod, more chuckles. "Well, even if you don't want to share Dave you'd better be sharing your food." This fell on deaf ears as the two sorcerers continued to laugh. So, sharing was definitely out for most people. Drake was pretty sure it was a bit okay to share Dave with Becky. She was all right.


	5. 0235 Peaceful

******Prompt (#)********:** Peaceful (235)  
******Fandom: **Sorcerer's Apprentice  
******Author:** hitagashi  
******Warnings/Spoilers: **GRATUITOUS FLUFF  
**Character(s); ********Pairing: **Drake, Dave, Veronica, Balthazar, Abigail, Becky, Bennet, Tank; Drave  
******Rating: **G  
******Genre: **friendship, family, romance  
******Summary: **They were an odd bunch, she'd said once, odd and peaceful.  
******Disclaimer: **I do not own Sorcerer's Apprentice and make no money off of these writings.  
******Note: **Not even sure why but I wanted to do one with an introspective look onto relationships and reactions? Also, why am I so stuck on this family tangent. It's like... everything goes into this family spin. FAMILY SLEEP PILE ON DRAKE'S BED. That is preeeeetty much what happened. Summary comes from waaaaaay at the end. Also this is almost 1000 words.

Stretching and yawning, Dave blinked up at the ceiling, careful as ever not to disturb his current bed mates. It had been a spontaneous sleep over, one to celebrate Abigail's 13th birthday in the world. Not counting all the years in the Magical Nesting Doll of Doom and Despair (as Bennet called it, it stuck). He smiled a bit, turning to look again at the person he was snuggled against, rolling his eyes at the way Drake's hair was sticking everywhere. After months and months, they'd all gotten used to each other, so used to each other that Bennet had just said it wasn't cool to keep secrets from the pack when he found out about things. The other sorcerers had been confused at that but Becky and Dave had laughed.

Becky was currently half way on top of him and practically sprawled over Balthazar and Veronica's stomachs. He would have laughed but he didn't want to wake anyone. Instead he just shook his head, just a small shake, and looked at her. Dave remembered her falling asleep back to his back and curled against Veronica's side but this? This had happened when they were all asleep. It was funny, he thought, how much he'd wanted to be with her and how it seemed she wanted to be with him. It had turned to friendship, as relationships tend to, and he couldn't feel bad about it. So, best friend, wing lady, helped him get a super star boyfriend. Fiancee. Thing.

Veronica had accepted their relationship with a knowing smile and a handing over of two rings. He didn't get it, not in the slightest. She'd explained, in that lulling accent of hers, that it was tradition in her home town for the "mother" to pass wedding rings to their children. Balthazar and hers, for instance, had been Balthazar's mother and father's. He'd blushed, accepting them and hugging her tightly. She was in the least graceful position he'd ever seen her in, mouth slightly open, hair everywhere, one leg on Balthazar's and the other foot pressed to the inside of that knee. She was also snoring, lightly, but it made him choke back a chuckle.

Balthazar had given Drake the shovel talk. He'd quite seriously threatened to feed him to beasts from what could only be called Hell. Drake had laughed, patting him on the head and ruffling his hair with a "right git ain't ya" and gotten a plasma bolt thrown at him for it. But he'd been happy, offering to make the food for it and get all the people needed for the "wedding feast" to gather. That thought actually scared Dave because one, why a feast, and two, why, just why. But he'd accepted and Balthazar had been a flurry of happiness and planning a feast. Literally. And seriously, he was half on the bed, half not. One arm was over his face, the other over Becky's shoulders.

Bennet and Tank were hilarious as always. Bennet had crowed and whooped when Dave had first shown him the magic, even if he'd been wearing his disappointed face for hiding it. He'd also laughed at the idea of Dave speaking with Drake's accent and having black fingernails. That day had been hilarious and kind of terrifying. Because Bennet got nail polish and was brandishing it around like a weapon. The Drake thing was handled in much the same way. And Dave and Drake had to _**promise**_ to let Bennet be their best man. He was curled around Tank, snoring lightly at the foot of the bed and feet hanging off it.

The little girl from Salem his the next to be noticed, face scrunched up against Drake's side. It was understandable when she'd been confused over him and her older brother figure's relationship. But she hadn't really questioned it, merely telling Dave that what will be, will be and that she was happy if he was. She'd accepted modern times easily enough, still unsure how to grasp a world that was so far removed from her own time. She didn't understand why she had to go to school, for one thing. She excelled, that much was sure, but she didn't get the way things progressed. They'd prepped her on what would be said about her, that people thought she was evil. But now, as Abigail Stone, she was just a girl with a wicked sharp intellect and tongue.

Then there was Drake, Drake with his stupid hair and purple snake skin boots. Seriously. Dave still cracked Depeche Mode jokes, still made fun, but the man understood. He looked at the older man's face, took in the shape of his jaw, the high cheek bones, everything. He was gorgeous, so much so that people actually commented how plain Dave was in comparison. But the magician had always brushed it off, scoffing and telling nosy reporters to "bloody well sod off" when they started that tangent. A lot of others thought it was cute and openly supported them. So, to Dave this man was perfect, he was gorgeous, smart, and kind of a sass master.

Drawn out of his thoughts by a hand coming to his and threading their fingers together, he blinked at Abigail, watched her smile at him. He held her hand back, smile coming to his face again. They were an odd bunch, she'd said once, odd and peaceful. She nestled further against Drake, nodding happily when Dave did the same, nearly waking the man up. Her nose wrinkled in amusement, grin twisting her lips up. They both closed their eyes, unaware of Drake looking down at them just then. They looked happy, content to just be there. Peaceful, even.

Yeah. Peaceful. He could live with that.


	6. 0598 Wings

******Prompt (#)********:** Wings (598)  
******Fandom: **Sorcerer's Apprentice  
******Author:** hitagashi  
******Warnings/Spoilers: **Cockney slang, Drake turned into a winged feline  
**Character(s); ********Pairing: **Drake, Dave, Veronica, Balthazar, Abigail; Drave  
******Rating: **G  
******Genre: **I don't even know anymore but crack/AU  
******Summary: **Okay so, you have to understand, of all the things that could happen this one was minor, minor, I tell you!  
******Disclaimer: **I do not own Sorcerer's Apprentice and make no money off of these writings.  
******Note: **I WAS ORIGNALLY GOING TO DO SOMETHING WHERE DAVE HAD A GUARDIAN ANGEL OR SOMETHING. And this happened. I don't... even know. Yes, it's meant to seem rather disjointed. Sorry if it's not as quality as the others. "Use your loaf" means "use your head" and is actually common outside the Cockney area too. Don't know if this would even be possible but I really had no idea how to do this.

Okay so, you have to understand, of all the things that could happen this one was minor, minor, I tell you! I mean, really, I had what? Two plasma bolts and a fire ball hurled at me? So I reacted! Just a knee-jerk reaction! I didn't really mean to do it! Really, if I had do you think I would have done that? No, obviously not. I'm not stupid. Yeah, I know it was a stupid thing to do! I don't know- not right now, okay?

Look, anyway, I really had no idea what to do, okay? I freaked and I got them back but then this happened and I don't know _how_ it happened but now it did and I don't have any idea how to fix it. What? No. No, that is not going to happen. No, the end. I am not going to keep him like this.

Okay, so, anyway, I think she's going to be really, really angry at me and if that happens I don't know if she'll let me near him anymore. Even if it was an accident. I really, truly, 100% did not mean to do this but you know how she gets about him. It's like a slippery slope. What... no a slippery slope is something where if one bad thing happens everything else goes bad too. It's a figure of speech, Balthazar. Thank you, Veronica, I swear.

_Mew._

Now, this is the part where the introspective story goes on and on usually, yes? Well it won't here. So the thing is, and this is important, but Dave kind of got attacked by a few Morganians. Yes, this is a thing that happened, indeed. And why is there a mew? Well, because he accidentally let out _energy_ instead of a spell, Drake, you know, Drake Stone, magician, looks like a member of Depeche Mode, Dave's current on-off boyfriend, got turned into a cat.

A cat with wings.

This author would like to inform you that no one knows how that's even remotely possible. At all. In fact, it flies in the face of everything the sorcerers know. Veronica and Balthazar are on Witch Wrath Watch, so named because when Drake got mugged Abigail went postal on the attacker. So, they were on watch while he worked on changing his currently not boyfriend back.

"Mew." Sighing, he pet Drake's head, smiling sadly at the loud and rolling purr that met him. To be fair, he was a lot like that Cardcaptors' character. Big, lion-like, very big wings (black, funny enough). Drake looked like he wanted to say something, say something and be sure it was heard.

"I'm sorry." Eyes rolled, a large head settling in his lap and purr echoing. Dave leaned forward, wrapping his arms around the cat's neck and sinking to the floor in front of him. Paws settled on either side of him, Drake nuzzling into his shoulder with a sigh.

"_Use your loaf, pet."_ He could almost hear him saying that in that smug way he always did. He'd laughed and asked him what it meant, came to understand a lot of odd turns of phrase the man used. He tried to keep from the odd ones, ones no one would get, but really, he grew up where that accent was normal. A smile, squeezing tighter. His fingers curled in fur, eyes closed and breathing deeply.

He didn't realize he'd been out, or that he'd been wrapped in something. All he heard was Veronica and Balthazar, asking questions to... someone. Him? No. Looking up, he blinked at the man above him.

"You're a right sight, luv." Smiling, the blond leaned down, kissing his forehead. "Used your loaf, eh, mate?" A snort, Dave curling into his arms with a small yawn. It was explained later, by Abigail no less, that he'd used _so much_ energy that Drake had kind of... drawn it in. It didn't explain the form but it explained the why. Also, they were very much on again. He just hoped it stayed that way.


	7. 0469 Soliliquy

******Prompt (#)********:** Soliloquy (469)  
******Fandom: **Sorcerer's Apprentice  
******Author:** hitagashi  
******Warnings/Spoilers: **cursing  
**Character(s); ********Pairing: **Drake, Dave; Drave  
******Rating: **PG  
******Genre: **romance, angst(kinda), introspection  
******Summary:** "So I wanted to show the world him, yeah, Mum?"  
******Disclaimer: **I do not own Sorcerer's Apprentice and make no money off of these writings.  
******Note: **Wrote this while listening to/watching Your Grammar Sucks on YouTube... which is hilarious. Also it's nearly 4 am. Sorry if it's crappy. Stayed up to keep a buddy company.

"Right..." Hearing the door close, Drake frowned, rubbing the back of his neck. "Gotta use your loaf, yeah? Right. Mum would say use it, work for it. Keep him in your sights, luv. Think about his feelin' for you. Ain't that right, pet?" A frown, the magician's mouth quirking in a seemingly uncomfortable manner.

"So I wanted to show the world him, yeah, Mum? Keep people from grabbin' on me an' my name. Isn't like them others. Keeps himself to himself, doesn't care about my fame. Even says he'd like goin' out in public with me if I cut out the purple boots. Didn't think he's serious though. But man, he might have been, you know?

"It's been a while since I've gone and talked to ya, yeah? Especially this thing. Haven't liked nobody enough to do it. It's like a fuckin' soap, Mum. My life is a fuckin' soap opera. Bad publicity, people trying to say Dave's just an excuse or a cover... Abigail's cleaning my place less and less because she figured out I like a clean house.

"She likes Dave too. How do people not like him, huh? You'd like him. He's bloody well brilliant, he is. And gorgeous. He's dorky, yeah, but it's endearing. And he's so fuckin' darling, you know? Said it'd happen, you did, said I'd get blown away and snared by someone. He's gone and wrapped me 'round his finger. Can't do things without worrying he's gonna be upset.

"Even then he isn't using it up. He's a good kid, nothing like me. Man, bet you remember that, yeah? Was always making you upset because I'm a damn rotten bastard, always have been." A sigh, head tilting back as he pressed his fingers harder to the counter under his fingers. He wanted to keep talking, it always helped him. Even if he was talking to someone dead and gone now.

"Right..." Arms wrapped around his waist from behind, made him jump a bit in his skin. He looked back and blinked at Dave there. The boy smiled up at him, made his lips twitch up and turned around to lean in to kiss the younger man. "Mum woulda loved you, pet. Light of my life, you are." Dave laughed a bit against his lips, leaning up to kiss his boyfriend.

"Mom wants to meet you, speaking of. Sorry, meant to tell you." Drake rolled his eyes and grinned before pressing a kiss to the Merlinian's mouth.


	8. 0064 Machine

******Prompt (#)********:** Machine (64)  
******Fandom: **Sorcerer's Apprentice  
******Author:** hitagashi  
******Warnings/Spoilers: **mentions of touchies and kissies, Steampunk AU  
**Character(s); ********Pairing: **Drake, Dave; Drave  
******Rating: **PG-13  
******Genre: **AU, romance  
******Summary: **It's not that Drake's a machine that upsets Dave sometimes, it's that people say that is all he is.  
******Disclaimer: **I do not own Sorcerer's Apprentice and make no money off of these writings.  
******Note: **I have absolutely no idea how full on Steampunk Aus work. Basically this is a "reset" of canon. Imagine Marvel's Ragnarok and apply it. Because their lives started over in Steam-verse. I may or may not have thought of that bit because of that Cloud Atlas movie coming. I AM PSYCHED. Anyway, yeah.

It's not that Drake's a machine that upsets Dave sometimes, it's that people say that is **all** he is. But really, when you live on your own in a bustling metropolis you need company. Especially when you're a recluse. Especially when you're a reclusive **sorcerer**. Although... nowadays he worked more magic with gears and wires than actual magic.

"The little old lady 'cross the way sent this to you, luv." The young man snorted, grabbing them and considering them.

"She's not old. Her name's Becky. She's my age." And this is why he was so upset when people called Drake a machine. He was his own person. A jealous one at that. "Seriously, it's been years since I even saw her in person. Besides, I've got you." The smile that met him was all teeth (metal ones, shiny and all) and sweet.

"Glad you know that, yeah?" Dropping the package seemed more important than holding it when his mechanical companion lunged at him. He dove out of the way, rolling and then levitating himself into standing. Adjusting his goggles, he was expecting to be hefted up, his finest creation grinning and holding him close.

"All right, you win! You win!" Dipping forward was met with a movement up and their lips meeting. He was fine with Drake, perfectly happy. His teachers were silly and kind of old-fashioned to be honest. Didn't understand why he'd worked for years on making Drake. But he had, he'd spent five years working and working to build him and make him function.

"Stop thinking." A wry twist of his lips as he fell into more kisses, held securely to his best friend and creation. As the machine finally sat he left Dave sitting in his lap, arms around his middle and playing with the 'vintage' hoodie he was wearing.

It's only later after they'd spent hours kissing and touching each other that Dave remembered the odd dream he'd been having. It was a dream about him and Drake in some time so far back that they still used oil and gas and all those other fossil fuels. They'd both been sorcerers, both on opposing sides. There was a little girl that reminded him of Abigail, his mentors' daughter. They were there, Becky was there. The magistrate Horvath was there as well.

The inventor didn't remember his parents in it very well but he knew Bennet was there. Except... he wasn't his guard or even a wolf, he was human. And Tank was still the same dog he'd been. It seemed better though. At times.

"Dave?" Humming, the sorcerer's fingers slid over the machine's arm, marveling at his own work. And so he told him, told him about all the people in the place and how it worked. About how he and Becky were a couple (or so it seemed) and the former tyrant Morgana dying from his magic. He spoke until his voice turned into a whisper and he couldn't look his lover in the eye.

"So... yeah."

"It's not a bit better. Know why?" A tired smile, a fond roll of his eyes and him shifting to look at the other was his answer. "Simple. 'Cause you and me weren't a pair, yeah? Use your loaf, lover. If that other me isn't jumpin' on the chance to be with you then he's clearly not me." This was greeted with a kiss, lips pressing insistently to his own.

"I can live with that, you beautiful, sentient machine, you."


	9. 0220 Outside

**Prompt (#): **Outside (220)  
**Fandom**: Sorcerer's Apprentice  
**Author**: hitagashi  
**Warnings/Spoilers**: obligatory rain kiss  
**Character(s); Pairing**: Drake, Dave, Veronica, Balthazar, Abigail; Drave  
**Rating**: G  
**Genre**: friendship, romance, family (kinda)  
**Summary**: Rain is a blessing, even in places such as this.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sorcerer's Apprentice and make no money off of these writings.  
**Note**: Abigail, please, stop defying death. Wait. No. If you do that then Drake has to. Damn. Scotches are legs, derived from "scotch eggs". Been a while... huh?

"Lovely day out, don't you think?" A sigh, fingers working on wiring and making sure everything was set up right. It wasn't a nice day, not by Dave's standards. It was cold and it was kind of wet. Actually, it was really wet. If they were a bit to the southwest he might have agreed because then there would be snow. But it was just... rain. A whole lot of rain. Waiting to turn to snow with the upcoming blizzard. So no, not a lovely day at all. Damn Englishman.

"No, no, I agree. Rain is a blessing, even in places such as this." And there was the other voice of _non_reason. Was that a word? Probably not. He was almost finished, so close to done. And then he could make them all leave so he could work on getting everything going.

"Yeah, see? And then we've got them brats saying it's not a nice day. Load o' crock, yeah?" A laugh, two sets of teeth gritting for similar reasons. Balthazar gave a short chuckle, glaring at Drake like he had a disease. After all the time apart, he expected her to want to spend a decent chunk of her day with him. But _Drake_ was teaching her about modern magics, how there were magicians who, for the most part, didn't know any. And then the Wiccan religion and all the covens. At least she was enjoying herself.

"Now, you were telling me about rain dancers last. Are these part of those Wiccan circles?" And then they were launching into discussions, talking like they were old friends. Which brought up Dave's annoyance to unimaginable levels. He wasn't going to even quantify them. Ever. Because it brought his mind to the fact that he had a stupid crush on the man. Which wasn't supposed to be thought of. Especially when he flirted with him. Like he flirted with everyone. Damn it.

"Hey, gits, come on, let's go out. Miss V here's wanting to go topside." Balthazar grumbled something (probably very offensive and violent) and moved towards the pair while Dave kept working, pretending he didn't hear him over the sound of welding going into his coils. His precious coils that were much more important than going _outside_ when it was _pouring_. That thought in mind, he got to work on fixing a few more wires, ignoring the fact that he could practically feel them staring at him.

Probably why he was so surprised when he felt an arm around his shoulders he jumped, dropped his torch (it was off, thankfully), and turned so quickly he knocked into the coil behind him. Also why he fell over it. Shifting to stand was interesting, all careful movements and listening to be sure he wasn't being crept up on again. Dave brushed himself off, crossing his arms and giving his best attempt at a glare at the magician.

"Well? Quit being a twit and let's get a move on." That was all the warning he had before he was literally hoisted over the Englishman's shoulder and carried upstairs and outside. Not that he didn't try to get away. But you stop doing that with a few pinches to your ass. He was set down in the dry area, away from all the damn rain. Good. Because he was going to run downstairs at the first opportunity.

"Hello, Mister Dave." He caught sight of the only sane person in their now rag tag group of magical people sitting with a book against the wall. Well, she was kind of sane. Still scary. And smart. But here she was, setting down her book and standing to go into the street. Into the rain. Damn it.

"Hey, quit being a right tosser and come on out." He huffed, intent to just stand there and not, actually. But he watched them, the way Abigail was laughing as she splashed in puddles, sending water at Balthazar and Veronica. Veronica was replying on her own, sweeping her feet and sending water at them. His teacher was laughing, a small smile on his face while he tried to defend himself from water without magic. And then there was Drake, already soaked, hair sticking to his face and hand held out to Dave.

"You're nuts." A low chuckle, even as he took the hand (he didn't know why he was), and he was slowly pulled into the streets. He was near-instantly soaked, hair sticking to his face and into his ears. He missed the look that came over the magician's face, missed it because Abigail had sent a splash right at them. Laughing, he sent one back, grinning wide at the happiness on her face.

"Come here, pet." Turning to Drake had lips sealing over his, fingers curling into his hair and then their foreheads pressing together. A flush spread on Dave's face, fingers curling into his shirt. He looked back on all the teasing, how he'd been left lingering touches, kisses to the cheek (though he'd thought it was him being a jerk), and the soft chuckles that peppered his friend's talking to him. Kind of dense, but then, all of them knew that. Smiling up at the other, he kissed him once again, settling back happily. "Got your scotches 'neath you yet?" He laughed, nodding. "Good. Oi, Abby! I'm 'bout to whoop ya in this!" When they separated, Drake swept his foot and sent a wave at Abigail and Veronica, not expecting the splash that came from Balthazar. Or the one that came from Dave after he pulled away.

Rain is a blessing, even in places such as this.


End file.
